


Hanging By A Moment

by TsubaruKimimori, unicornholly



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornholly/pseuds/unicornholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru and Seishirou are reunited again and have plans to<br/>settle down,and force their brothers together all at the same time. OOCish<br/>AUTRC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging By A Moment

 

 

“Silly Subaru-kun. However do you hope to escape me then?”

Subaru’s eyes widened. “H-huh?? What are you talking about S-Seishirou-san??”

“Unless you don’t want to escape.”

“I-I don’t Seishirou-san…” Subaru said blushing.

“You’re content being here with me then Subaru-kun? You don’t want to run off to the next world? You know what I am and you still won’t run?”

“NO! Th-that was always Kamui …h-he was being overprotective. But I never wanted to leave, and as long as it’s y-you Seishirou-san, it’s fine.”

“Silly thing, I’m not exactly the safest person to put your trust in.”

“I-I know. I don’t care, as long as it’s you. I told you that…”

Long fingers cupped the vampire’s chin. “You knew from the moment you gave me blood that any relationship would be forbidden, didn’t you?”

The vampire blushed a bit, but didn’t avert his eyes. “Y-yes…”

A semi-shocked look occupied the hunter’s face. “Then why? Why save me? Not only am I a hunter, but I’m an exorcist too.”

At this the vampire did turn away as much as Seishirou would let him. “B-be-cause I…..I, IloveyouandIdon’tknowwhy,” He managed to get out, rushing the end.

The vampire was sure the hunter would laugh, but as long as he wasn’t made to go away, it was fine.

“Even back then Subaru-kun? When you saved me from dying when I foolishly went after a large vampire coven alone?” Love, that was the one word Seishirou had never thought he would hear directed at him.

Subaru blushed again. “Y-yes…or at least very shortly after…” Seishirou hadn’t laughed yet, so he was taking that as a positive.

“I see. If I asked you to stay with me, what would you say?” His one good eye locked onto Subaru’s emerald eyes.

Subaru’s eyes widened. “I-I would say yes Seishirou-san!” Was Seishirou really considering that?

“And what about Kamui?” There wasn’t any sign of Subaru’s hot tempered twin…yet.

“H-he’ll be fine…I…we had met up with your brother earlier……he and Kamui were still talking when I left….” Subaru had felt a little guilty about leaving Kamui, but he couldn’t continue running away anymore, he wanted to be with Seishirou.  
“Ah, Fuuma’s here too, is he?” He supposed that was a good thing and he’d have to thank his brother later, right now however… “Very good then, you should stay with me Subaru-kun. I don’t know if you know it, but this happens to be mine and Fuuma’s home world.”

“Y-yes. Of course Seishirou-san! I-I would love to! And it is? I never would’ve guessed….I guess it explains why both you and your brother are here though…” The thought of staying with Seishirou made Subaru very happy; no more running and maybe Kamui would actually be happy too.

A shocked expression occupied the hunter’s face. “Very well,” He paused to offer Subaru his hand. “Come with me Subaru-kun.”

Subaru took his hand and smiled. “Thank you Seishirou-san.”

Seishirou led Subaru to a large church that connected to a house. In the back were several sakura trees.

“Well Subaru-kun, it’s not much, but it’s home.” He proceeded to lead the vampire to the backyard.

“I-it’s beautiful Seishirou-san…”

“Hmm.” He started to climb one of the trees, gesturing for Subaru to follow him. “The sakura are very beautiful. But I can think of something much more beautiful.”

Subaru started to follow Seishirou up the tree and looked at him confused. “What’s that Seishirou-san?”

“You of course, Subaru-kun.” There was a soft smile tugging at the corners of Seishirou’s mouth.

“W-WHAT?!” Subaru blushed, his hand slipping off the branch in shock, leading to him falling from the tree.

A strong hand grabbed Subaru’s and pulled him to sit on one of the branches, his body full against the hunter’s.

Subaru blushed even more. “S-Seishirou-san?? T-thank you, I-I’m sorry I’m so clumsy…” He fidgeted, Seishirou was still holding him really close…it was nice, but he wasn’t used to it.

“You need to be careful Subaru-kun,” He paused, still not breaking his hold on Subaru. “You know, when I was a kid, Fuuma and I used to play out here. He got mad when I hid up in the trees, this tree in fact.”

“I-I know Seishirou-san…and didn’t he ever find you up here if you always hid up here?” Subaru attempted to turn around so he could at least face Seishirou.

Seishirou helped Subaru turn around. “No, because when he gave up I made it seem like I was in a different tree.”

Subaru blushed a bit at how close they were, but was happy he could face him now. “W-wasn’t that a little mean Seishirou-san?”

“I’m not exactly a kind person Subaru-kun, you know that.” He ran his long fingers through Subaru’s hair.

“…That’s okay Seishirou-san…” Subaru replied as he tilted his head into Seishirou’s touch.

“You should take better care of yourself, Subaru-kun.”

“O-okay Seishirou-san……but it’s only you when I don’t mind.”

A soft laugh. “You really are adorable Subaru-kun.”

Subaru blushed and looked down. “I-if you say so Seishirou-san…”

“You know, this tree is very special to me. It’s where I told my brother I was leaving, after you.”

Subaru looked up at Seishirou. “R-really? You remember which tree you told him goodbye under?” Subaru looked back down. “….I’m sorry I made you chase after me.”

You were worth the chase, Subaru-kun.” He pressed his mouth close to Subaru’s ear. “Subaru-kun, I…you.”

Subaru went bright red but put his arms around Seishirou’s neck and hugged him. “I love you too Seishirou-san!”

“I know.” A playful smirk rested on his face.

Subaru pouted a little bit but hugged Seishirou tighter anyways.

Seishirou gently pushed Subaru back a little. "Close your eyes Subaru-kun."

"O-okay Seishirou-san...." Subaru closed his eyes.

Seishirou gave a soft chuckle before he tilted the vampire’s head ever so slightly. He leaned in and pressed his own lips against Subaru’s. Subaru started slightly, but blushed and kissed back. Seishirou was his most important person, and he was happy he was being kissed by him, regardless of being embarrassed.

Seishirou pulled away after a few moments. "So you really do love me and want to stay here with me, Subaru-kun?"

"Y-yes! O-of course I do Seishirou-san!" Even though it was Seishirou who had originally offered, Subaru still hoped he wasn't bothering Seishirou for wishing to stay with him.

A sly smile appeared on his face as he played with the chain around his neck. "Then let’s head over to the family church and make you my bride, Subaru-kun."

 

Subaru's eyes widened and he blushed redder than he had the entire time. "W-WHAT? Seishirou-san, you can't be serious, can you?!"

"Do I look like I’m joking Subaru-kun?" he locked his mismatched eyes on Subaru’s. "Our brothers can be the witnesses."

"N-no...." Subaru looked down again for a minute until he felt like he wasn't blushing as badly. "O-okay." He said, smiling when he looked back into Seishirou's eyes. He was going to marry Seishirou...they would be bound through more than Subaru's blood, and this would make it so that Kamui had to approve.

"Very good then."

"Oi, Nii-san, are you hiding in that goddamn tree again?"

One of Seishirou’s long fingers pressed against Subaru’s full lips. "Shh." He proceeded to move through the branches to one of the connecting trees.

Subaru just sat there and blinked. Then he heard his twin's voice.

"Fuuma, I swear....if Subaru is hurt because of your brother...." Kamui sounded pissed, but not as threatening as he usually was when Fuuma or Seishirou had made him mad in the past.

Subaru guessed that Kamui had finally accepted he was in love with Seishirou's younger brother.

"I’m sure he’s fine Kamui, Subaru-san knows what he’s doing."

Seishirou conjured his shikigami and turned it into the whip. He used it to grab Fuuma’s glasses off his face.

"What the hell..."

Subaru stifled a giggle, covering his mouth with his hands while he looked over to Seishirou as best as he could. The trees, while impossible to see through from outside, were an excellent way of watching others.

Kamui made an irritated growl and glared, but didn't actually look or sound that angry. "At least you look better without those stupid things....and apparently your brother agrees."

"I just wanted to make an entrance, that's all. So Fuuma, did you tell Kamui this is our home?" He leaned against the large sakura.

Kamui nodded, his eyes briefly flashing gold. "Your brother isn't quite as secretive as you, you prick. Now where's my brother?"

Subaru sighed silently, and began to follow the same path in the trees he saw Seishirou use.

"Oh? Subaru-kun knows this is my home. He’ll be down in a moment."

Kamui's eyes narrowed. "Sure he will be."

Right as he said that, Subaru had reached the area Seishirou had came out of, but once again, slipped and fell out of it. Subaru landed into Seishirou’s arms.

"Caught you Subaru-," Seishirou whispered the rest into the vampire’s ear. "Sakurazuka."

"SEISHIROU-SAN!!" Subaru blushed and buried his head into his shoulder for a moment until he felt the blush die down a bit. He turned to face Kamui. "H-hello Kamui, Fuuma-san....how are you?...Seishirou-san, please let me down...."

 

~#~

 

Subaru walked as quietly as he could into Seishirou’s bedroom. He knew the other man might wake up anyways, but he had to try, despite his embarrassment.

When he got right next to Seishirou’s bed, he leaned down blushing and kissed Seishirou’s nose before saying, “O-ohayo, Seishirou-san.”

Having not gotten in bed until after five, (the exorcism had been difficult and only reminded Seishirou of why he didn’t like home) Seishirou had been sound asleep. Feeling something kiss his nose, he opened his mismatched eyes. Looking up at his precious treasure and remembering that soon the two of them would be bound by marriage formed a sweet smile on his lips. “Ohayo Subaru-kun.”

Subaru smiled. “How are you Seishirou-san?”

“Hmm,” He reached an arm up to pull Subaru down onto the bed with him. “I’m fine; I usually don’t sleep so late.”

Subaru blushed as he fell next to Seishirou. “Why did you sleep so late today then? N-not that I mind!”

“Job last night took longer than expected.” He put one of his hands in Subaru’s hair.

Subaru frowned as he leaned his head towards Seishirou’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault Subaru,” A brief pause. “Are you hungry?”

“…If you say so Seishirou-san….and a bit I guess.”

“Come on then, I’ll make something then.” He hoisted himself off his bed, beckoning for Subaru to follow him, who did.

Before heading into the small kitchen, he placed his foot against a door next to his. “If you want to eat you’ll get your lazy ass out of bed, you’re late, you can make your own food.”

Subaru smiled a little when Seishirou kicked his brother’s door.

A low groan was heard from behind the door. “Yeah yeah, I’ll be down just don’t kick the door.”

“Lazy thing. How he survived on his own I’ll never know,” He pulled a chair out. “Have a seat Subaru.” He then proceeded to busy himself around the kitchen.

Subaru giggled and sat down. “He probably figured out how to cook somehow….”

“SEISHIROU, WHERE DID YOU PUT MY GLASSES?!” Fuuma came storming down the stairs, a sleepy Kamui in tow.

Subaru had a feeling Seishirou or Kamui had actually broken Fuuma’s glasses…probably Kamui.

“I didn’t touch the damn things. I have my own glasses, broken though they may be.”

“I believe that as much as I could fling you into the sakura.”

A sly smirk. “You’re so much stronger than me though Fuuma, you’re welcome to try though.”

“…A-are you two always like this when you’re together?” Subaru asked.

Kamui had pulled out a chair next to Subaru and was now slightly glaring at both brothers. Subaru guessed he needed his coffee.

“Surely you knew how annoying my older brother was Subaru-san,” Fuuma stretched in his chair before looking across. “You’re in a bad mood this morning.”

Kamui just growled.

“Um…not really? And he just needs his coffee…Kamui has gotten used to caffeine, he never was a morning person…”

“Well Seishirou’s an annoying person by nature, believe me I would kn-OW.”

“Sorry, my hand slipped,” Standing behind Fuuma was his brother holding a pan in his hand. “So Subaru, do you like caffeine too or is it your brother only?”

“…Kamui only, he just needs it to wake up. I’ll drink tea, but don’t like a lot of caffeine.”

"You better not drink blood from my brother, he's a caffeine and sugar addict--OW. Say your hand slipped again, I DARE YOU."

"Fine. My hand slipped."

Subaru blushed and placed his head on the table instead, starting to regret getting up this morning.

~#~

With the four of them seated around the table and eating (even Kamui, despite his protests), Seishirou broke the silence smirk in place. "Subaru-kun and I have an announcement to make to the two of you," He paused waiting for their attention. "We're getting married."

Kamui glared, eyes turning gold. "You're WHAT?! AS IF."

Subaru turned to his twin, eyes pleading. "Kamui, we are....I really love Seishirou-san. W-we were going to ask you and Fuuma-san to be our witnesses....Please?"

Fuuma fell out of his chair. "YOU, YOU’RE WHAT?! YOU?! GETTING MARRIED?! ALRIGHT, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER?!"

Ignoring both outbursts Seishirou chose to nuzzle Subaru's face. "And I really love Subaru-kun."

"SEE?? EVEN HIS BROTHER DOESN'T BELIEVE IT!!...GET OFF MY BROTHER YOU PERVERT! Do you really have to Subaru??"

Subaru blushed. "Y-yes Kamui....and Fuuma-san, this is your brother...."

"I-I know that, it’s just I didn't think he'd ever…"

An eyebrow rose. "If you call me a pervert just for nuzzling his face, Lord forbid if you knew what happened behind closed doors.”

Subaru's blush grew darker. "S-SEISHIROU-SAN!!!"

Kamui growled and started to get out of his chair to claw the hunter.

Seishirou leaned back more not bothering to summon his own claws.

"Wait Kamui!" Fuuma grabbed the vampire and held him back. "Trust me, you don't want to fight him, and besides, shouldn't we be happy?"

"Let go! Why would I be happy my brother is marrying a perverted hunter?!"

"Go ahead Fuuma, let him go. Let him fight against me at full strength. Hunter is a title for me at night. I work as an exorcist dear sweet future brother-in-law, but I'm also half vampire too. Want to throw titles around? How about you call me by my proper title? " Seishirou had stood up at last.

"Not my fault if you end up with missing limbs then, and you mean Sakurazukamori? An assassin?"

"Would both of you STOP IT?! If EITHER of you cared about me at all, YOU would be happy for me Kamui, and YOU would stop taunting my twin Seishirou-san!" Subaru said, standing up as well, tears starting to form. He realized the two didn't like each other, at all. But he thought Kamui trusted him, and he thought Seishirou at least wouldn't encourage Kamui's violence.

Seishirou's eyes narrowed. "Who told you…who I was?" Throwing his title around, it wasn't something he had done, not like his mother; in fact, the only person who had known was his brother. "Maybe if your brother wasn't so…ah, easy to taunt I wouldn't. However Subaru-kun, I'll let you work out the issues with your twin, I should be getting to work. Someone has to bring in money so we can live here." Without another word he swept out of the kitchen and out the back door.

"....Fuuma, let go of me." Kamui murmured, eyes fading back to purple. Once he was released, Kamui hugged his twin who had sat back down and curled into a ball. "I'm sorry Subaru...I should be happy for you...."

"I'm sorry too, I let it slip about our mother being the Sakurazukamori. He…he doesn't like being backed into a corner where he has no logical comebacks. I'm impressed he didn't kill you or me for that matter,"  Fuuma paused to remove his glasses. "Want me to go looking for him?"

Subaru hugged his twin back, still really upset. "I-it's okay Fuuma-san...Honestly I sort of knew too, not because he told me, but because of the sakura trees and his scent I guess, Kamui would've figured it out even if you didn't tell him....I don't know....If you think it w-will do any good....But if he and Kamui are just going to fight again....I don't want that."

"Ah, so you could smell the blood on him," Fuuma paused again. "Maybe you should go look for him Subaru-san, you're the only one he really cares about, so he won't hurt you. I’ll stay here with Kamui."

"We ARE vampires.....and okay. Thank you Fuuma-san," Subaru got up and went to the back door. "Kamui? W....will you be okay?"

Kamui nodded. "Yeah....just make sure you are too...."

"Ah of course, how silly of me."

After Subaru had left, he turned his eyes on Kamui. "You're going to have to accept it, I know you don't like my brother, frankly speaking he doesn't like you either. But he DOES care about Subaru-san, a lot. Seishirou isn't someone to give up half his magic for just ANYONE."

Kamui frowned and sighed. "I downright hate your brother, but I know....Subaru's happiness matters above all else for me, so even if I don't like it, I'm going to have to live with it."

"Seishirou is…a unique person. I know the whole exorcist thing he started to hide his assassin side. I don't know what happened between him and your brother, nor do I want to know. I just know when he looks at Subaru, his eyes are different. They're not the eyes I grew up looking into, the eyes of a killer."

"Unique? Interesting way to put it. I don't personally care to know details. I just know one day I smelled Subaru's blood, saw him give it to your brother, and had a brief fight so I could get Subaru away, Seishirou making possessive comments. I don't think he knew at the time Subaru was my twin. But again, if Subaru's happy, then that's all that matters, though if he's really changed your brother, that makes it a little easier."

"Let me guess, you had the fight of your life even then? And Seishirou has always…been possessive of what’s his and if he really did fall for your brother, he'll consider him his," Fuuma paused. "I think so. When we were little, I used to talk about starting a family one day and him? He laughed. Said the children of the Sakura couldn't love, and look at him now. I don't know how he got on his deathbed the day your brother saved him and it doesn't look like either of them is willing to share. We're just going to have to deal with the fact that it seems they love each other, as impossible as it may seem."

"Tch. Figures. And seems that way, doesn't it? Subaru and I never really talked about families.....just never occurred to us I guess. Now it probably will for him."  
~#~

The job had been an easy one. He mused to himself as he leaned against the Tree, smoking as usual. "Maybe I should just drop the act, go back to being an assassin full time."

'I warned you Sei-chan, love is a dangerous thing for the Sakurazukamori to feel.'

"Shut up and don't call me that,"  Being part vampire himself he could smell Subaru's blood. "Ah Subaru-kun, what brings you out here?"

Subaru blushed and went up to Seishirou, wanting to hug him, but not entirely sure of his mood. "I.....I was worried when you left this morning.....and I'm sorry for yelling earlier....A-are you okay?" Seishirou had just been talking to the tree it seemed....and he was considering being a full-time assassin again....he wondered if that was his fault.

"As you know Subaru-kun, the Sakurazukamori can take care of themselves. I'm fine," He tried to hide the smile forming at Subaru's apology. "Why wouldn't I be?"

'You're letting yourself fall back again, Sei-chan.'

"I know what I'm doing, I'm your master not the other way around." His voice came out in a low hiss, the Tree was starting to piss him off.

"....That only guarantees being physically fine Seishirou-san....A-are you talking to the tree or me Seishirou-san? I never claimed to be your master. I'm just worried about you...."

"I was talking to the Tree Subaru-kun, it thinks I'm walking the path of destruction because I did something no Sakurazukamori has ever done, and survived."

"......Which is?"

"Fall in love of course, but I don't care what it thinks, I make decisions for myself, I've never let anyone stand in my way of something I want. Which in this case, is you of course."

Subaru blushed and hugged Seishirou, resting his head against his chest.  
"You realize you're hugging an assassin, right Subaru-kun?"

"You realize that's never mattered to me, right Seishirou-san?"

Seishirou's breath hitched at Subaru's words. "…Why…How could you throw yourself so willingly into my embrace? You know you could be killed?"

"You've said you love me, and I love you. And even if you did kill me, it's fine, because it's you. I'd only be sad that I left Kamui, but otherwise, I don't mind."

"You're very strange indeed Subaru-kun. But you're right about one thing, I do love you."

Subaru smiled. "I know."

Again the Sakura tried to warn him it was a bad idea, this time he mentally told it to shut up as he captured Subaru's lips in a kiss.

Subaru gave a small gasp, but moved onto his toes and gently wrapped his arms around Seishirou's neck

As they broke away amber met emerald. "So Subaru-kun, still want to marry me?"  
Subaru pouted. "Of course I do.....Why wouldn't I??"

"I'll say one thing Subaru-kun, if your brother is going to stay; I won't have him bringing his claws out at me every opportunity he sees fit. I will fight back, understand?"

Subaru pouted more, the man was so evasive. "He...he won't I don't think....he calmed down and apologized to me once you left. And I think Fuuma-san has probably been talking to him about it. But if he does, I know that."

"Hmm," The remainder of his cigarette (which had burned to ash when he kissed Subaru) was tossed to the ground and crushed under his foot. "Well then, should we head back home and see if we can make any arrangements for this wedding of ours?"

"O-okay. That works." Subaru decided he would get an actual answer from Seishirou as to why he thought he wouldn't want to marry him anymore later.

As they walked under the shade of many trees in the park, the subject rose again. "Still sure you want to go through with this Subaru-kun?"

"Yes Seishirou-san! Why do you keep on asking? Do you really doubt me that much? Or....do you not want to anymore? Am I too much of a bother?"

"Let's put it this way Subaru-kun, IF your brother made you choose between me and him, what would you do?"

Subaru frowned but responded immediately. "I’d choose you."

Well that certainly caught the hunter off guard. How the hell did he reply to that? It was evident that clearly he was important to the vampire now, this solidified that. Giving him his blood to save his life was a kind act and it fit Subaru's personality. Choosing someone he loved over his own twin, that seemed almost out of character for Subaru. All Seishirou could think was he needed another cigarette, badly. Casually tapping one out to try to keep his appearance up he spoke again as he reached for his lighter. "Why would you do a silly thing like that? That sounds like something I'd do Subaru-kun."

"Because I love you. I love Kamui too, but he's family, and he has to find his own special person. We can't just cling to each other, him usually protecting me, forever. I hate that even though we're twins we have to separate like that, but I know it's true. Everyone has their one special person and I've found mine...."

 

Seishirou was glad Subaru wasn't looking directly at him as they walked, he nearly burned himself with the lighter in the process of lighting his cigarette. That was the second time Subaru had managed to catch him off guard. Did something happen to him during the time they spent apart world hopping? It was a thought Seishirou didn't like to think and thinking it made his eyes narrow. "Subaru-kun? Did something happen to you during the time we spent apart to now?"

Subaru blinked and looked at Seishirou. "H-huh? L-like what??"

"Anything that may have been enough to change you, because honestly?" He basically gave up with attempting to light his second cigarette and turned to face Subaru. "You've caught me off guard twice and that as you know is a very difficult task, one that you never managed to pull off in our short time together before we hopped worlds."

"Um.....I....don't know?" There was Tokyo, but he didn't know if that counted, and if it did, he didn't want Seishirou getting mad at someone. It wasn't really anyone's fault....

"No one hurt you, right?"

"No! No, I wasn't hurt by anyone Seishirou-san." Though he couldn't say the same for Kamui or Fuuma....

This seemed to ease Seishirou's mind. "Good then," He reached over and grabbed  Subaru's hand, lacing the vampire’s fingers with his own. "If anyone hurts my Subaru-kun, I’ll kill them."

Subaru sighed. "I'll be fine Seishirou-san. I feel like I have to worry about you more...."

"Why on earth do feel the need to worry about me?"

"You're an exorcist, hunter, and the Sakurazukamori, you go straight into danger, sometimes not prepared enough. I had to give you blood to save your life because of that Seishirou-san! If you pull anything like that again, and I'm NOT there, then....what am I supposed to do??"

"Subaru-kun you don't need to worry about such things, I'll be fine okay?"

"Of course I need to worry! There's no guarantee of that! Even if you go actually prepared for a job, who's to say it won't end up more dangerous than it was supposed to be? I know you wouldn't want me following everywhere, so of course I'm going to worry..." Subaru frowned and turned to look the other way.

"If it will make you feel better I may bring you with me on a few jobs, okay?"

Subaru nodded slightly but still didn't look back at Seishirou.

"Any reason why you refuse to look at me? You're walking on the left side of me, I can still see out of my left eye."

Subaru held Seishirou's hand tighter, looking down at the ground now. "I.....I just don't want to lose you......I feel like I can so easily....But I know I can't ask you to stop doing your jobs, even if I felt I could, I probably wouldn't...."

"Well don't feel like that. For me to admit that I love you, it means a lot Subaru-kun. One may even go as far to say I'm bound to you in more ways than blood.”

Subaru finally looked up at Seishirou, a small smile on his face. "I know it does Seishirou-san, and I'm glad you're willing to. What other ways are we bound though?"

"I told you Subaru-kun, I told you. Aside from me, every other Sakurazukamori that has said I love you to their beloved, said it on their dying day. As you've made it obvious your goal in life is to keep me alive, it's pretty much a spell between us, see?" He had since cupped Subaru's face in his own hands, not caring if anyone saw them together, not that he ever did anyways.

Subaru nodded, blushing a bit. Now that Seishirou explained it that way, it made sense. "Y-yes."

"Did I ever tell you how adorable you are when you blush Subaru-kun?"

Subaru's blush darkened. "M-multiple times...."

"Although it can't quite compare to that look on your face the first time we slept together, before you had to give me your blood, it was absolutely beautiful. I'm glad I’m the only who’s ever seen it." He smirked looking at the young vampire.

By this point, Subaru was sure his face would literally burst into flames. "S-S-Seishirou-san!!!!" He couldn't believe the hunter was mentioning that, let alone in public! Even if there weren't any people around.

"What? We are getting married, no point in hiding anything,"  He had backed Subaru into the wall of the church they were now in front of. He brushed a few stray bangs out of Subaru's face. "You know, you truly are beautiful." There was no teasing air in his voice like there usually was.

"But th-that doesn't mean t-talk about it in public!!" Subaru held Seishirou's hand to his face though, leaning into it despite the previous teasing.

"Subaru-kun, hush."  His body pinned Subaru to the wall as he leaned in captured the boy's lips in a kiss.

Subaru could feel his blush darken once again, but he kissed back anyways.

The two of them stayed like that, time seemingly frozen for the two of them as they kissed. The only thing that mattered to either of them at that moment was each other. It seemed like that's all it had ever been, and all the time they had been separated didn't exist anymore.

Finally they split apart for air. "Shall we go home, Subaru-kun?"

"Y-yes Seishirou-san."

When the two of them walked into the house they were greeted by their siblings. "Jeez, forget where home was?" Instantly Fuuma almost regretted speaking, the look his older brother gave him wasn't exactly pleasant, but it was quickly hidden.

"Someone has to work around here now don't they? It's just you and me after all. Mother's been gone for ah, how long now?"

"I wonder whose fault that is."

"Instead of muttering under your breath, why don't you do something productive and get dressed properly for mine and Subaru-kun's wedding?"

Subaru could feel his blush returning. "A-are we doing it today?!"

"Of course dear! Why don't you head upstairs as well, I'll be up in a minute," He kissed the top of Subaru's head briefly before turning to Kamui.

"Seishirou. I'm willing to let my brother marry you, but if you ever hurt him, I WILL kill you. Do you understand that?"

"Try to kill me you mean. Because if you think that last fight we had was me giving it one hundred percent, you're wrong again. You're also wrong in thinking that in the sense you were forced to act, that I would accept punishment from you, wrong again. From Subaru-kun? Yes. However, I have no intentions of hurting Subaru-kun that much I can assure you of, and that I don't give a damn if you approve of us together or not, family isn't exactly in my top priorities."

"I never assumed it was, and I could still beat you even at your full power. I don't care if you would accept it or not. That is MY twin, MY sole family. I don’t care what your priorities are, at least I have mine straight. Whatever Subaru says goes for now, IF he didn't want to marry you though, there is no way I'd let you make him. Though it does make me wonder, how much do you actually care for your brother? If you thought someone was only out to harm him and break his heart, what would you do? Would you let him handle it on his own, or would you do what you thought was best to keep him ALIVE?"

Seishirou's eyes narrowed again. "You're a confident one aren't you? You think you could beat me? I did slay an entire coven on my own you know, the only reason I got stabbed was because I was thinking about—never mind." He paused to lean on the wall. "I would let him handle it of course. Fuuma's not one to brood about things. Although…" He smirked. "If you do break his heart, I'd love it as an excuse to kill you."

"And you're not? Subaru and I have been alive much longer than you, and while it is by no means a job, I've had to kill several covens of my own. Including a large part of our own coven. Oh, that's right, you two haven't been alive for centuries, and neither of you is exactly the type to worry much about other people. Subaru always has been, so of course I'm worried when I find out his first love is a hunter and exorcist. Sorry to inform you though, I have no intentions of breaking Fuuma's heart."

"Oh I know I’m confident, I have every reason to be. Neither of us huh? I'm certainly not prone to caring about other people, but Fuuma's different. He took off the second he got a chance to get away from our crazy family. Don't underestimate my brother. When we were in Nihon together I had to hear him go on and on and on about how he had to deal with you hating him simply for being my younger brother."

"I mean on grand scale, where _every_ living thing matters. I realize Fuuma gives some care, but he doesn't the same way Subaru does. And it wasn't solely because he was your brother. It was that, plus he kept it a secret for multiple years, which made him resemble you even more. I personally value honesty, not hiding things like that away."

"He had to keep a secret from you, otherwise how else could he get to know you. For someone that's lived so long, you sure are dense."

"It comes off as betrayal when you keep something like that hidden away. Can I honestly say I would've been happy knowing it earlier? No. But at least I wouldn't be lied to. How many vampire covens do you think there are that are friendly with each other? Even within covens, there are not always friends. Subaru and I were typically hidden away."

"Remind me why me being his older brother stops you for caring for him?" Seishirou rolled his eyes, this was ridiculous.

"Because you are both hunters and exorcists. You lie incredibly often, clearly you can't use your brain all that well if you nearly died from a vampire coven, or it means you can use it so well that you somehow knew Subaru would give his blood to save you. And whoever said I didn't care? Does he bother me? Yes. Has he lied to me, which I hate? Yes. But I don't not care for him."

"Correction, I WORK as an exorcist. Fuuma worked for the witch. Once again I’m the avid liar, how I was raised. There were some things we had to keep silent on, no choice in the matter," At the stab about the vampire coven Seishirou's eyes narrowed. "I handled that coven fine. I got caught off guard because I let my mind wander. I let myself think of Subaru-kun and how I couldn't wait to get the hell out of that dank place and back to him. So before you judge, know the facts."

"Then why does your brother also have the typical exorcist outfit if he only works for Yuuko-san? Which got rubbed off on him, if that was a secret he was forced to keep, fine. But I doubt that's been the case for either of you involving Subaru or I. Why does that not surprise me? And you mean the same way you were spouting possessive comments before you probably knew I was Subaru's twin when we fought before? Choosing to go offensive as well versus perhaps defensive? Did you assume I was just some random vampire taking him?”

"How the hell do I know? Believe it or not, Fuuma left before I did. That's why Subaru-kun never saw him." He thought of his answer carefully, he didn't like sharing his emotions with anyone other than Subaru. “I knew who you were, Subaru-kun mentioned you a few times. With the resemblance, you'd have to be blind to not see it and back then I still had both eyes. But you'll forgive me for saying I'd much rather have Subaru-kun," He frowned. "I was planning on asking him to come live with me but then someone came and all but yanked him out of my arms. That's why I got possessive. Subaru-kun belongs to me just as much as he belongs to you. No, I'm not his twin, I never will be nor do I want to be. However, I AM his blood mate. His prey as he is mine. Don't like it? Pity, because you can't change it, unless you attempt to kill me."

"And I'd much rather be with your brother versus you even though you two look similar in some areas," Kamui huffed. He hated to admit he was wrong, though he still thought Seishirou could have tried explaining versus being just possessive. "You know I hate that, though clearly you actually do love him if you're sharing actual emotions with the person you probably hate most. Don't worry though, after you two have your wedding I won't be around much longer unless I'm given a reason to stay."

~#~

Fuuma in the mean time was leaning against his brother's door looking at Subaru. "You really love him, don't you?"

Subaru nodded. "Yes. And you love Kamui, don't you?"

A nod of his own as he wiped his glasses. "I do, is it that obvious? I thought Seishirou only figured it out because well, he's Seishirou and knows everything."

Subaru smiled. "I've noticed it since Tokyo. And it's not exactly obvious...but if I didn't believe you loved him in Tokyo, restraining him without hurting him and then choosing to stay with him, that proved it. Kamui loves you as well. He just feels a little betrayed because of Tokyo...It would've been better if I hadn't gotten trapped by the feather..."

"Nonsense, I wouldn't have had all the time with Kamui that I did. I never did get to thank you properly for saving my brother. He tends to be a bit…reckless."

"True, but Kamui would have been less on edge, and I probably could have told you he hates secrets being kept from him which would've made everything a bit better. And you don't have to thank me.....I did that for completely selfish reasons Fuuma-san. His reckless streak I've noticed though."

"Yeah, he's always been like that, was climbing the tree by the time he was three so I hear. Nearly broke his arm in the process. Well then, you can't get married to him if you're up here with me. As for me and Kamui, don't worry about us, that’s my problem."

Subaru sighed. "Of course he would....If you say so Fuuma-san. Are you ready to go back downstairs as well?" At Fuuma’s nod, they started heading downstairs and caught part of what Seishirou seemed to be saying…Seishirou had started thinking about HIM when he fought that coven?? He could feel his cheeks burn and knew they must be bright red.

Fuuma froze, he heard it too. For his brother to get distracted at work, that meant something, a BIG something. "Well then, you really touched my brother."

"I....y-yeah....I think we need to hurry down there though....the rest of their conversation hasn't exactly been friendly."

~#~

"That has nothing to do with me. That will be between you and my brother. Speaking of," He paused before turning to the staircase. "You two can come in now, I know  you've been there."

"BUSTED! Come on Subaru-san," Fuuma paused, walking in ahead."Gee Kamui, you talk to him a lot more than you talk to me. I'm so hurt."

Kamui blushed and hit his head against a wall. How could he not tell the two had been there? "Half the time it was yelling and threats if you didn't notice...Trust me. It wasn't intentional."

"Fuuma, would you stop him from hitting his hard head on my walls if you would be so kind brother mine?"

Fuuma's arms went around Kamui's waist and pulled him back. "You don't want to dent the walls, believe me, you'll pay more money than you can earn in a day to fix it."

"What can I bang my head against then?" Kamui said still blushing.

"You can beat it against the pillows in my room. You can even slash them, they're mine and I won't make you replace them, I'm not here much."

Kamui shook his head. "One, pillows are soft. Two, if I did slash them I'd replace them dummy."

"Exactly the point Kamui, I wouldn't want you hurting  yourself.”

Kamui glared at the wall he had hit his head on. "Why not?"

"Because I'd rather you stay healthy. Promise you won't hurt yourself and I'll let you go."

"....I promise, but...." Kamui blushed slightly.

"But what?"  

"D.....do you have to let go?"

"N-no I don't have to, I was just under the impression that you would want me to let go."  
Kamui's blush darkened as he shook his head. "N-no...."

Fuuma blinked. "Why?"

"Y-you heard part of the conversation with your brother....f-figure it out!"

"Who says? Just because I was there doesn't mean I heard anything, and even if I did, maybe I want to hear it from you, Kamui."

"I.....idiot,” Was all he said before turning around and pulling Fuuma down into a kiss. He didn’t care if their brothers were there; they were talking to each other anyways.

Honey brown eyes widened before closing and kissing the vampire back, arms going around his waist lifting him off the ground.

~#~

"W-we didn't mean to eavesdrop....But.....Seishirou-san? I...I do have a question about something you said...."

Seishirou was choosing to ignore the two of them, he focused instead on Subaru. "What is it Subaru-kun?"

"...Y-you said that th-the reason you got hurt when you were dealing with the vampire coven w-was because you w-were thinking of me....I-is that true?" Subaru's blush was returning.

So Subaru had heard that had he? Oh well, no point in denying it. "It is Subaru-kun, why does it matter?"

"I.....I-it makes me really happy in a way....That you cared so much....Though I'm sorry you nearly died because of me then..."

"Well I'm glad I made you happy my beautiful one, but I didn't die, now did I?"

Subaru hugged Seishirou. "But you almost did....."

Long fingers tangled into Subaru's hair. "But I didn't because my knight in shining armor was there to save me."

Subaru looked up at Seishirou. "Please don't do it again though?”

"Oh brother, come on Subaru-kun, I'll go get changed and then we can get going."  
"O-okay....But promise me first? Please?"  
"Promise you that I’ll never get myself killed again?"  
"That you'll never get yourself almost killed again and that you won't just die on me. I couldn't handle it..."

"Very well, Subaru-kun. I told you though, I can only be killed by you. Although to normal humans, we are dead, aren't we? The folklore goes vampires are dead, or the undead to humans anyways."

"I know....but still. So you promise then? That is honestly a myth. You do not have to die to become one and some aren't 'made' and we still have beating hearts....But yes, to normal humans we are."

"Yes Subaru-kun, I promise. I know all of that of course, remember even before receiving your blood, I was no mere mortal myself."

"Thank you Seishirou-san. I'm aware of that...."

~#~

"Oh brother." Seishirou muttered under his breath. "As amusing as it is to be the one that interrupts you for a change little brother, if you two are going to be witnesses to mine and Subaru-kun's wedding, make yourselves look presentable then you can come home and do Lord knows what."

Subaru blushed and lightly hit his forehead, closing his eyes. It was beyond embarrassing when Seishirou kissed him in front of their brothers, but this was still really bad too.

 Kamui still really didn't want to be a witness to their wedding, and he had decided he liked kissing Fuuma, but it would make Subaru happy....so he guessed he had to.

"You're a jerk Nii-san, you know that? Do I disturb you?" 

The answer to that question was yes but he let it rest. His mind was on his wedding to Subaru. "Are we about ready to go?"

Kamui sighed but gave a slight nod.  
Subaru smiled. "Thank you Kamui."

They walked to church, Seishirou grabbing Subaru's hand as they walked, Fuuma and Kamui behind.

Subaru smiled and held it his in return.

"Hard to believe, isn't it Kamui?"

"Yeah, it really is...."

"Weirder for me, I grew up with him. This wasn't him at all. He was all about his destiny to the tree or whatever."

"Well screw his precious tree. I'm surprised because Subaru and I had both been so sheltered growing up, and while a few other vampires that actually saw us liked us, Subaru never expressed any interest, then I find out he falls completely for a hunter, exorcist, and assassin. And while I know Subaru, it's still impressive even to me that he changed your brother. But I guess one good thing came out of them meeting."

"Of course Subaru-san changed my brother. He's the exact inverse of him and don't speak ill of that tree…he's linked with it so he could attack us with it."

"Yes, I can, but you're lucky as this is my wedding night, I'm in a good mood."

"....I meant now, you have my twin, so don't be overly obsessed with a tree anymore, assassin or not. Go ahead and continue with that, but you better worship Subaru more than you do it." Kamui deadpanned.

"Hmm if Subaru-kun meant nothing to me, I'd have both of my eyes and the world of Edonis wouldn't have been a wreck, now would it?"

Subaru held Seishirou's hand tighter. He was still upset that Seishirou had lost an eye.  
"So you care for him more than your tree, correct?"

Seishirou squeezed Subaru's hand in return before rolling his remaining eye. "Obviously. If I didn't he would've been fed to it. Something I'd like to do to my brother at times."

Kamui's eyes briefly flashed gold. He knew that Subaru wouldn't be, but that Seishirou had the nerve to say that about him, or his own brother. If Seishirou ever actually made it a legitimate threat for either of them...

"If you want to fight me again Kamui, I'll accept that challenge and win, but you're going to wait until after my wedding."

He took a deep breath before replying. "No. I'll only fight you if I feel like either my twin or Fuuma is actually at risk."

Subaru looked up at Seishirou, frowning slightly. "Seishirou-san, he wouldn't have actually done anything. He's just protective, like you at times, and if he feels someone who's important to him is in danger, then of course he'll react."

"I know that, it was how he acted. I was being sarcastic," He paused to open the door of the church. "Bride first, Subaru-kun."

"Oh." Subaru blushed but walked in first.

There was a young man sitting there waiting for them. "AH, Father Sakurazuka! AND Young master Monou! What do we owe this pleasure?"

"Why my wedding of course Takashi, Fuuma back there is one of the witnesses as is the midget next to him."

Kamui felt his eye twitch but chose to otherwise ignore the midget comment. The less of a fuss he made, the sooner it'd be done with.

"Ermmm, Father Sakurauka…you know these two boys are vampires right?"

"I do, what about it?"

"Don't you care what the people of the town will say?"

"Let them say whatever, I don't care. If they touch a HAIR on Subaru-kun's head, they'll be fed to my Tree, now clear out so I can get on with this wedding."

Subaru smiled slightly; he was glad to know he really was that important. Even though he knew it already, it was still nice to hear him admitting it to others. Though he couldn't say he was thrilled about the tree.

It took about ten minutes for everything to be setup. A piece of parchment laid spread out on the table where a single candle burnt.

"Nii-san, this is a first, you're making out your own marriage certificate?"

"That's right; please remind me who else can do it?" 

Fuuma opened his mouth to argue but shut it. His brother was the head priest, the head priest made out marriage certificates.

"There, all set, now you and your midget of a boyfriend need to sign under here as witnesses, done." He held the quill out to Fuuma first who took it without hesitation and signed his name in an untidy scrawl.

"Here Kamui, just do it so we can go home and they can do whatever newlyweds do."

"...Remind me why I needed that reminder, let alone the mental image?" Kamui sighed but took the quill and signed in his small but elegant script. Fuuma was right, the sooner it was over with, the better.

"Well then Subaru-kun, tradition states once everything is set, I get to kiss the bride," Strong hands found the slim waist pulling the vampire closer. "Do you object to that?"

Subaru blushed but shook his head. "N-no. I don't."

Kamui turned to look out a window instead. He had to admit, the stained-glass windows were pretty, and offered a suitable distraction.

"Good then, let's stay together forever then, hmm?" He bent down and captured Subaru's lips in a sweet kiss.

Fuuma turned away, shielding his eyes. "Let's go Kamui, I can think of better ways to spend my time then watching them suck face."

Subaru smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Seishirou's neck. In his opinion, that sounded absolutely perfect.

Kamui nodded. "So can I, so let's go already."

Fuuma put hand on the small of Kamui's back and guided him out. He did cast one last glance at his brother and his now brother-in-law. One day that would be him and Kamui, he hoped.

Kamui leaned his head on Fuuma. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Sure, he would have to deal with Seishirou, but he had started to prove to him that he did really love Subaru. Plus, he had Fuuma...

"I think it’s best if you and I DON'T head back to my place for a while, Kamui. We can go to one of the places I've stayed in when I was working, just trust me." Fuuma knew his brother and knew his brother was a pervert and he also knew that Kamui, while now SLIGHTLY more accepting, still couldn't stand Seishirou. So the further they were apart, the better.

Kamui just nodded. He knew what their brothers would probably do, and he didn't want to be anywhere near that.

Seishirou broke the kiss after a moment or two and lingered close to Subaru's face afterwards. When he finally pulled away, his smirk was in place as he scooped Subaru up into his arms. "Well then, Subaru Sakurazuka-kun, shall we go home and spend our first night in bed as a married couple?"

Subaru blushed again. "Y-y-yes S-Seishirou-san."

"No need to blush..." He paused for a minute, debating if he wanted to say what he was thinking. It was a pretty big step, but they were married, the small bands of gold on their left ring fingers proving it, so, "Subaru." So he could drop the honorific, no big deal.

"Okay...S-Seishirou..." It was weird for him to no longer have the honorific, but they no longer needed them, they were together forever.

 


End file.
